lost
by OwlGirl98
Summary: Short story i wrote for my English Assignment. my version of how Eric comes to find Homra. Dont like, Dont Read. Sorry if its OOC.


Lost Emily Hanrahan

Eric had been Homeless for as long as he could remember. He didn't think his parents liked him much, they threw him out and he had lived on the streets in Shizume City ever since. Eric couldn't remember what being part of a family felt like. He sat on the side of the street day after day, making money by pickpocketing. He stole anything and everything that he could find in Innocent people's pockets, watches, wallets, diaries anything. The saddest thing was that in the Japanese speaking country, he only spoke English.

On a certain day, of a certain month, of a certain year, Eric Sutra sat on the side of the road, the rain pouring down on the city, and therefore, Bucketing down onto poor Eric. He hadn't eaten in two and bit days, and he was getting delirious. The world began to spin and he felt faint. He grabbed at a nearby bus sign and tried to stand, only to be hit by a rolling wave of nausea that fell over him, enticing him to the unconscious world. He blinked and tried to pry the hungry hands of exhaustion off of him, but he was already sinking to ground, groaning. He heard a voice cry out, but he couldn't hear what was being said, and as he fell to the sidewalk lying stomach up on the pavement. Eric turned his head to the voice and he could make out a figure with bright red hair running towards him, yelling in Japanese. He let out a muffled cry before he let his eyes close, and everything, went black, everything, went silent.

'Hello?' Eric heard a voice call out to him, this voice seemed familiar. He turned his head and opened his eyes; in front of his face was the red haired figure he had seen before. His hair was the colour of fire, and his cold eyes seemed to peer right into Eric's soul, but this man's eyes looked awkward on his. His mouth was pulled into a smile as he looked down at the Blonde Haired Boy.

'Well, um' the man started 'do you speak English?'

Eric slowly nodded, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Eric never really spoke to anyone after he was thrown onto the street by his parents and he had never needed to. Eric sighed and then decided to speak up.

'Where am I?'

He looked around the room; this place looked like a Bar. It had one long table at the front of the room, where a man with blonde hair and glasses stood behind it polishing a Champaign glass. There was a large sign that hung above the man's head; it had a series of Japanese characters that were surrounded by red neon lights. Under the Characters was an English translation which read, _HOMRA. _Eric Backed up, almost knocking into several tables that stood behind him

'Hey! Watch it' the man behind the bar yelled 'Fujishima, please stop him from damaging my bar.'

'Sure Izumo!' Fujishima, the red head exclaimed happily. 'Dude, are you ok?' he asked Eric.

'You're…Your Homra!' Eric said in fright. Homra was the most notorious band of violent men that Shizume city had to offer, and each member was branded with a fiery red tattoo on their arms. 'You guys are murderers? Aren't you?'

Fujishima Laughed 'We've got ourselves a bit of a reputation have we? No dude, you're wrong, we are not Murderer's. We exist to rid the world of criminals and murderers, but we never kill them. We send them to a camp in the Mountains, where they can think of what their life has done to them.'

'Think of it as a holiday' Izumo said happily, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'Only this holiday, you don't return from!'

Eric nodded slowly. '_At least they don't kill the criminals that they take out' _he thought. At this a man with hair as bright as Fujishima's with a glare as cold as Antarctica came out of a side room. One thing was a little out of place with this man though. He had a young girl, around the age of 11 holding his hand. The man looked at Eric… studying him with his stare. He then looked at Izumo and had a conversation with him in slow, lazy Japanese. Izumo looked at Eric, and back at the man and Sighed.

'Eric, would you like to join HOMRA, our 'King' Mikoto here deems you responsible to take on such a role.' Izumo let that set in as he walked around the bar.

Eric thought for a moment, these men looked like a good bunch of people even though they had a bad reputation. He closed his eyes; this may just be his break from homelessness, the chance to have a family. He opened his eyes and nodded to Mikoto.

Mikoto Smiled a small tight smile and he said in the best English he could manage.

'_**Welcome, Eric Sutra, to HOMRA.'**_


End file.
